Uprising
by icestar123
Summary: This isn't based on the movie but on the books. This took place after Inheritance where Murtagh and Thorn were assigned by Eragon to care for a golden dragon egg. However, it disappeared the same time the egg arrived. The egg actually came to our world and landed on a rich girl's manor, in her room. It was a start of a new adventure. Rated K. OCXMurtagh Might rate it higher later.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Murtagh watched as the mirror shimmered into being of Eragon where he knew he would communicate with his foster brother. It had been two years since Galbatornix fall of the Empire. The boy that was once under the rule of him and now freed was glad to be broken free of the spell. For that, he was happy with his dragon Thorn for the past two years now. Eragon's image soon became clear that Murtagh was able to become a clear image. Murtagh formed his lips into a smile as he heard his brother speak. _

_"Murtagh, it has been awhile." Eragon spoke in greeting. _

_"Indeed it has. How have you been?" Murtagh gave his greeting back as well as a question in mind. _

_"I have been doing well. Some of the dragon eggs were hatched and now were given a home to stay in. Raising them was an interesting experience. Saphira had enjoyed their presence even more than I did. How about you and Thorn?" _

_"We are doing great as well. We have been happy ever since we were freed of Galbatornix's oath. I would love to help you raise the dragons though. I am still ashamed that the Riders and dragons would hate me still." Murtagh gave his reply back though at the end of the sentence there was a hint of sadness in his tone plus some coldness as well. _

_"Well, whenever you are ready,"Eragon said with a smile,"We would give a warm welcome. Take your time though, we are not in a hurry to have you to help us raise the Riders and train them. Speaking of raising, I would want you to keep a dragon egg so before it hatches, you can give it to a person that wants to be a Rider." _

_"What good would it do when people from the Empire still hate me? I would be simply too much to bear for them." Murtagh sneered slightly as the bitterness came back to his demeanor,"After all, no one would like me after the damage I did to them and the Varden." _

_"Murtagh, I know they might hate you but if you reason with them, they might oblige and accept that you were still supporting the Varden in the first place and not Galbatornix. Please, the egg is already coming to your way." Eragon was pleading in great lengths to have him to take it. _

_Murtagh let out a sigh."Fine, I will. I would do anything for my power to protect it." _

_"I am glad you will do what is good for the Riders. Thanks, bro." Eragon smiled in appreciation. _

_"No problem, brother. I'll be sure to protect it." Murtagh nodded._

_"Well, I shall see you soon. Farewell." And with that Eragon's began to shimmer away. Murtagh just watched the mirror until his image came back and he sighed turning his back away from the mirror, looking up at the ceiling for a moment, thinking. It was also the same time that Thorn had entered his mind and consciousness as well. _

_**I heard that you need to care for a dragon egg. I am so not ready to do this. **Thorn said with a snort and Murtagh could swear he saw smoke puff out from Thorn's nostrils.  
_

_**Stop being so whiny. We had to do what we can for Eragon since he had already began sending it towards our way.** Murtagh replied.  
_

_**Oh, and me not being whiny would make things look as though it wouldn't be for the better good? After all, I can be whiny whenever I want. **Thorn sneered.  
_

_**Why you...** Murtagh half growled at the cocky attitude Thorn posed out. It often pissed Murtagh off yet sometimes it made him feel proud of his dragon. He felt a beam of satisfaction from the red dragon's thoughts which could tell he was satisfied at annoying him. He sighed both mentally and outside as he stood up and walked outside where they lived. It was a small cottage near the Beor Mountains as well near the waters. It was the perfect place for both him and Thorn to stay in since the view of the scenery was nice to see. He sat down on a log he had placed near the cottage and looked at the waters, admiring it. He could feel that Thorn was admiring it as well which made him quite happy despite the taunts and remarks that came out from the red dragon moments ago.  
_

_**If only Eragon and Saphira would come here to see this, I am sure the would like it as well. **Thorn said dreamily.  
_

_**Yes, if only.** Murtagh let out a sigh as he looked at Thorn. Thorn's massive head turned towards Murtagh and lowered it until it was at the young man's height. Murtagh stroked Thorn at bit, smiling at him. **I am glad to be your Rider. **_

_**As am I. **The red dragon replied a purring sound coming from the throat of him. Murtagh chuckled a bit before releasing his hand from Thorn and turning back towards the sea. It would soon that they would receive the egg to raise.  
_

_*_End of Prologue*

* * *

Alright, the Prologue is done. I hope you like it since it would be the beginning of a new adventure with a new OOC character in the mix that I decided to add. Anyway, please Read and Review! :D See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Glenda, stop reading that damn book and get down here immediately!" Came the angry shout of her mother downstairs. Glenda sighed in frustration and annoyance as she wanted to glare at her mother for being such a nuisance. She was reading the last book, _Inheritance_ from the series of Eragon since she was eager what would happen when Eragon confront Galbatornix. It both excited her and worried her. She loved it if Eragon would defeat the evil Empire since it was the only way to have a good ending for the book. She huffed as she turned her chair around from her book.

"Why the hell would I go down when I am working on something, mom?!" She shouted from her room as she hated her mother for bothering her privacy.

"Just come downstairs already! Your father and I have something important to discuss with you!" Her mother replied from downstairs. Sighing, Glenda got up from her chair and walked down the hallway until she reached the stairs. She then walked down the stairs that led to the living room where her mother and her father were waiting patiently. Once her foot laid down on the first floor, her father began to speak.

"Honey, we are discussing about your graduation." Her father said in a calm tone.

"What about my graduation?" Glenda snorted in the talk about the particular topic.

"Well, honey we just wanted to make sure you have a good last graduating year. We were wondering if you would like to host a party in the manor as a celebration." Her mom said in a gentle tone.

"Wouldn't it be a waste of time?" Glenda frowned at hosting a party at her manor. Yes, the place was huge but it would be too much to bear much less that her parents were really rich.

"How can it be? We just want things to be the best for your last year in high school. It's only once in a lifetime thing." Her dad now spoke.

Glenda sighed when her parents were trying to convince her to host a party in her manor."Fine but when are you thinking of hosting it?"

"June 17 or 18th. It would be fun, honey." Her mother reassured her. Glenda rolled her eyes in sarcasm as she recalled the last time the party was held in her manor. It was a bit of a disaster and it took a long time to clean up. Even with the help of her cousins and other family members it still took about 3 days before the entire manor was sparkling clean again. She didn't want to experience such a thing ever again.

"I guess that's a good date." Glenda mumbled softly but loud enough to hear.

"Glad to hear that you approve. Remember, it would be a BBQ outside." Her mother said before she gestured her hand as dismissal. Glenda was glad to be away from the presence of her mom and dad and headed back up the stairs to her room. Once she enters in, she sat down on the chair and turned it around until she faced her book again. She searched the part she left off. She was now at the part where Eragon confronts Galbatornix. So, she read on about it.

ccccccXXXXXXcccccc

Murtagh from the distance saw an elf coming towards the cottage from the inside. He was sitting on a stool he had placed near the window of the living room where he can always glance at his surroundings a lot more clearer than usual. From the outside, Thorn had his head lifted up as he saw him watch the elf coming closer and closer. Once the elf was near enough, Murtagh got up from his seat and opened the door that led to the outside, waiting for the elf to approach.

Once the elf came near, she gave a slight nod saying,"Greetings, brother of Eragon Shadeslayer. I have came to deliver this egg he requested you to care for."

"Thank you. Give me my thanks to him." Murtagh replied as he took the box that held the golden egg inside. Along with it was a sword as well. It wasn't what he expected that Eragon would give it to him under care as well. He looked at the Dragon Rider sword, skeptical before taking it as well.

"Ah, if you are wondering why he gave you that sword," the elf continued,"is because he wishes to give whoever might be the next Rider. It matches with the egg color so it's golden. The next Rider could name the Rider's sword whatever he or she wishes."

Murtagh nodded."Again, thank you." He said, now in the ancient language to show that he was serious of what he was saying. The elf nodded and waved goodbye before walking off. Murtagh closed the door and walked towards his room to his closet where he opened it. Insides was clothes folded neatly in a stack. On the shelf was where it was empty. The raven haired man place the box on there along with the Rider's sword. Once done, he closed it and locked his closet with a key he kept at all times.

He walked outside slightly holding the handle of Zar'oc as he fixed a the saddle on Thorn. Then, mounting on him and putting the straps around his legs, he clenched tightly onto one of Thorn's spikes as the red dragon took off into the sky. It was awhile since they last flew on the sky together as Rider and dragon. It gave in both pleasant and unpleasant memories, for which he was glad of it. The wind blew on his face gently as he took a breath of air, feeling relaxed to be with Thorn in freedom from Galbatornix and his forces.

_I wish I can have a mate soon. _Thorn said dreamily.

_You are too young to have one, you idiot._ Murtagh slightly snorted.

_Still, it would be nice if I do. _Thorn argued.

_Maybe when you are older. _Murtagh frowned. Smoke puffed out from Thorn's nostrils as he can tell he wasn't very pleased of not getting a mate yet. Murtagh understood of his want to get a mate. Murtagh had wanted to get one too but he wasn't ready yet. The flight went on for a few minutes as he hear the steady beating of Thorn's wings. It was comforting that he just wanted to drone into slumber just from the sound alone. Yet, he cannot so he distracted himself by looking at the scenery before him, keeping his eyes locked at the waters that so beautifully moved, almost like sand.

A sudden pang of fear hit him as he said in a anxious but firm tone,"Thorn, fly back to the cottage!"

_What's the problem now, Murtagh? Did something happen?_ Thorn asked, concerned wavering in his mind.

_Just land! _Murtagh demanded. He could feel Thorn snort as they landed back in front of the cottage. He quickly unstrapped his legs and slide off Thorn, running towards the cottage, bursting through the door and running towards his room to his closet at the far right hand corner. Using his key, he unlocked the door of the closet and swung open the doors. As he had figured, the box and the sword was gone. Murtagh let out a growl in frustration and anger as he sat down in front of the mirror, chanting a spell in the ancient language to contact Eragon. He had to let him know immediately.

cccccccXXXXXXccccccc

Glenda finished the last sentence of the book just when she heard a _swoosh_ and a _thump _from the backyard. She blinked at the sound as she wondered why that sound came from here. She ran from her room to the first floor where she walked towards the backyard, slipping on her shoes and opening it, stepping outside. From the distance, she saw something glittering in the distance. She ran towards the object only to find a huge oval shaped thing with a sword next to it. The oval shaped thing had the color gold but the gold looked as though alive and real. She picked it up only to find it to be quite heavy. She then picked up the sword and unsheathed it to find that it was also gold.

"Aren't I lucky today." Glenda grinned as she sheathed the sword and picked up the two items and brought it back inside. Taking off her shoes again, she walked up the stairs towards her room where she put the sword down and placed the oval shaped thing on her bed. This is where she stared at it, trying to figure out what it was. It wasn't a stone, that alone is true but from the warmth of it it must be living as well. A click could be heard from the back of her mind as she figured out what it was. It was a dragon egg. Her grin just widen even more as she took it and placed it on a basket that was covered in blankets, wrapping it around it so it would keep warm until it hatches. Then, she place the sword on a sword holder she gotten for awhile.

Once done and satisfied with what she did, she sat down on her desk and pulled out her journal where she began to write. She wrote about how today was a strange day yet annoying at the same time. First, she woke up to be yelled at by her mother for being nearly late to her piano class. Next, she was yelled at for creating a mess in the kitchen. Later, she was forced by her parents to host a graduation party at her house. Last but not least, she received a dragon egg along with a Rider's sword. It was one of the most amazing yet strange days in her life. It took her about two hours before she finished her journal. Then, her mother called her for dinner. She smiled as she headed downstairs to have dinner.

*End of Chapter 1*

* * *

The chapter is finished! I hope you like it! I'll very much appreciate what you guys think of the story! Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Glenda had spend time talking with the dragon egg, telling the creature living inside of it that she would care for the dragon until it grows big and turns to be fully matured. She was happy that she has someone to be with when she was lonely and to accompany. In fact, she found it cool and awesome to be caring for such a marvelous creature that was mythical in her world but in the world of the Inheritance Cycle, it was real and magical. She smiled as she talked to it everyday, telling it how her day went, and how her parents treated her each day, giving all the knowledge of her usual daily life routine. She wasn't going to have her soon new friend to miss out anything.

Two weeks had passed since she had this egg and the Rider's sword and it still hasn't hatched. Glenda had wanted to get the dragon quite badly and bonded with it so they would become great close friends, almost like brother and sister. Now, she was beginning to plunder what to call the dragon when it hatches. She still couldn't decide though. There were too many possibilities. So, for the next few days, she would do her usual talking with it and after she'll run over the possibilities of what name she would give it to.

It was until the third week when she started to get a sign of activity from the egg. She was in her bedroom when she heard something from the blankets. The sudden feel to go take a look, she got up from her seat and went over to see what is the matter. Lifting the blanket up a bit, she was surprised the egg started to move! Overcome with both happiness and shock, she took the blankets off from it and covered it around the bottom of the egg, so when it hatched, it at the very least had room to breathe. She then sat on the floor and watched it for any signs of cracking sounds or cracks. She was looking forward to this.

CRAAAAAACK! Came the sound of the egg as a crack had formed on the top of the egg, followed by another one, causing a piece of the egg to fall onto the blanket. A small baby lizard-like sound came from the inside of the egg as a bit dark yellow hand had popped out, trying to get out of the egg. Glenda wasted no time and helped the baby dragon to hatch out of its egg. It wasn't too long before she held now a squirming baby dragon in her arms, with a blanket to help it keep warm. She began cleaning it, and she then began to take her time to care for it.

A month had passed and the baby dragon had grown to be a huge size, about half as tall as the manor itself. Glenda by then had moved it to the outside, so it wouldn't take up any trouble from her parents. She didn't want to suspect them to have a huge odd creature in her backyard. She would often come out and care for it, feeding it with food. It took another week before her dragon grew to a full adult size. Smiling, she knew the dragon would try to touch her mind. And she was right. Nearly the end of the week, she felt something from her mind touch her consciousness. She was in her room at that time but as soon as she got that feeling, she rushed out to the backyard to find the dragon staring down at her. Then, she heard it speak and she knew then it was a female dragon.

_Glenda. _The voice of the dragon sounded sweet and high pitched.

"Yes, that is my name." She replied, watching her."Can we become as one?"

_Yes._ Came the reply of the dragon and she felt closer with the dragon than before. She smiled a happy smile.

"I am glad. I will call you Cleva. It think it will fit you well." Glenda said since she had plundered it and found it might be fitting towards the she-dragon after all.

_Cleva. _Said Cleva as she let this name sank into her memories. There was a emotion of happiness radiating out from her and Glenda can tell she was happy to have that name. The emotion also told Glenda that she had approved of that name. Smiling, she reached her hand out for which Cleva lowered her head till her level and allowed her to touch. She stroke her scaly skin, smiling.

"You have a lot to learn. I hope you are prepared." Glenda said, a smirk formed on her lips. A rumbling sound was heard from Cleva and I'm guessing she was laughing about Glenda's remark. Glenda laughed as well.

oooooooOOOOoooooo

"How odd. You locked up your closet where you kept the egg and the sword, right?" Eragon asked looking at his foster brother. It had been days since the disappearance of the egg and sword and Murtagh had been worried sick about where it had gone. He had really wished to not disappoint his brother so much that he would not entrust a task that even he cannot handle.

"Yeah, you got that right. I don't get how it would have escaped." Murtagh replied, shrugging and lost in thought of how it came to missing.

"I can possibly think that probably one of Galbatornix's agents had used some sort of magic on this and transported it towards their headquarters without you knowing it." Eragon suggested, which made Murtagh's hair stood on end.

"They wouldn't dare." Was all he said, his teeth clenched from the idea. Murtagh had never liked the very idea that Galbatornix's secret agents would get something so valuable out of his nose. He'll tear them to pieces for that if they did. A comforting hand was laid on his shoulder. Murtagh blinked as he looked back, seeing that his brother had wanted him to calm down by putting a hand on his shoulder. He let out a breath of air and sighed, relaxing slightly. Then looking back at him, he smiled saying,"Thanks bro."

"Don't worry on it. I know how you feel. It's not an easy task to ignore the fact that this might be a shocking possibility." Eragon reassured slightly but not quite.

"I know. It's just I'm so angered by them that I cannot help but got into rage the moment you mention of it." Murtagh sighed, letting his shoulders slump."I don't like them at all, Eragon. I mean, even if Nasuada had placed a spell among the magicians and us to not use magic unless necessary, I can't shake the feeling that they might be hidden somewhere far away, away from us in secret."

"The possibility is there but I don't think they can run very far since they only have horses rod on their back. Plus, Nasuada's Empire is in the entire land of Alagaesia. I highly doubt they would escape that easily." Eragon half-heartily pointed out.

"I guess you are right. Maybe I'm being too paranoid." Murtagh said, chuckling a bit to himself but it was humorless."I should watch my mouth sometimes. It's okay to jump into the wrong conclusions sometimes."

"I'm glad you thought of that way." Eragon smiled before looking towards the horizon." You should come to where the place I am raising the dragons and Riders, Murtagh. You can be of great help, really."

"Wouldn't the elves hate me for who I am still? I mean, I still brought a lot of damage towards them." Murtagh replied, looking down, sorrow clear in his eyes.

"Don't worry on that. I am sure they would accept you all the same since you back stabbed Galbatornix at the last battle where we killed them. They would trust you." Eragon said, giving a look that meant he was serious of his words.

"I'll consider it for awhile." Murtagh reassured before the two of them looked into the horizon, their minds distant and peaceful.

ooooooooOOOOooooooo

"Slow down, Cleva! Don't fly so fast! I'm still not used to this you know!" Glenda shouted over the wind as she gripped tightly onto one of Cleva's spikes as they flew around the manor, Cleva's steady wings beating in the air. A rumble sounded from her throat.

_You will soon, Glenda. Thanks to you, I now know how to get a proper flight._ Glenda groaned as she sighed at her.

_Cocky. _Glenda said in a playful way in their link.

_And smart. _She crooned back at Glenda which made the girl roll her eyes at the dragon. Ever since she started teaching Cleva how to fly and the words and as much knowledge about her world and the other world Alagaesia, Cleva had been more cocky and joking like with her, making her quite happy to have that sort of dragon in their link. She had enjoyed their time together and they would often fly around the house together as Rider and dragon. It was fun but Cleva had to stay in the clouds to make sure she attracted no attention.

Eventually, Cleva landed back on their backyard for which Glenda slid down, smiling and skipping towards her at the same time. Then, sitting down, she said,"Hey, do you think there is ever a chance that we will get to the world of Alagaesia?"

_Possible. You have taught me that there are many different worlds but can be only connected with something that would bring us through. It could be possible that before I was born, I was brought to this world though that 'link' along with the Rider's sword. I don't exactly remember who I was originally in care of. It's really fuzzy actually. _

__"Don't worry on it. Right now, we need to find that 'link' you mentioned." Glenda said as she stretched her arms and legs as she got up and walked towards the spot where the egg was first landed. She began examining it. She could tell Cleva was doing the same through her eyes. It was now almost a year since they were together and she had taught her dragon a lot during that time period, making sure she left nothing out. As she examined, she noticed a mark on the ground. It brought her to curiosity as she leaned closer to look at it. The marking had a curved line, almost like a claw and on the tip of the line, it showed two lines separating and sharp razor-like teeth pointing on the inside of the two lines. It was an interesting symbol. Not only that, the floor that was carved was actually stone, making it even more interesting.

Glenda made a reach to touch it but Cleva said.

_I don't know, Glenda but if you touch that, I have a hunch something would happen. _

_Don't worry so much. I just wanna touch it. No big deal. _Glenda argued.

_Still, I'll keep my precautions on hand._ Cleva warned. Glenda sighed as she looked for her Rider's sword. She had named the sword Barblitz since it reminded her of lightning in a way. She took it and held it firmly on her hand. She had practiced sword fighting with the sword and was getting quite the hang of it. She wanted to be like Eragon and Murtagh, able to defend herself if necessary. She had also practiced using magic in the ancient language by either making something on fire or moving things or sometimes stopping things from moving. She didn't learned all the ancient language words but she only got hunches of it.

Sighing, she walked back to where the spot is and touched the smooth stone carved surface. The moment she did, a flash of light emitted around both Cleva and her as she narrowed her eyes, and tried to block her view from the light. It was so bright that she had to make sure to not get blinded by it. It grew brighter and brighter until it consumed both her and Cleva, taking them away. What was replaced was darkness which she slipped into way too quickly. The last thing she remembered was hearing her dragon calling her name.

*End of Chapter 2*

* * *

Alright, that is the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Please, do Review and Comment! Much of it would be appreciated! :D Thanks! See you on the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Glenda as she was now realizing she was falling out of the sky.

_Glenda!_ Cleva's alarmed cry was heard as she began swooping down to make a grab for her.

_Save me, Cleva! I'm falling!_ Glenda cried out to her dragon as she continuing falling, clenching tightly onto Barblitz. The rapid wind on her face rushing through her was felt as she tried to hope her dragon would catch her in time.

_Coming, don't you worry! _Cleva said as she felt strong talons grabbed onto her torso part of her body. She sighed in relief as she smiled, relieved she wouldn't get a death fall.

_Thanks. _Glenda said, breathing in and out in relief.

_Anytime, little one. _Cleva answered as she began circling around a bit before descending to land. Glenda took the opportunity to look at where she had so mistakenly landed. Before her was tall rocky mountains, all lined up perfectly in three rows, about 5-6 in one row. She then remembered where this was. It was the Beor Mountains. She was in fact surprised that they have actually landed in Alagaesia. Watching a moment longer, she noticed a flash of red and blue in the distance. She squinted her eyes to try to make a better view of what was there.

_Hey, Cleva. Can you see what that blur of red and blue is in the distance?_ Glenda asked her dragon.

_I don't know. I think they might be dragons. _Cleva gave an honest answer.

_Dragons? Oh, right. We have literately landed in Alagaesia. I keep forgetting. _Glenda groaned as she watched them for a bit longer.

_Do you want to give a closer look? _Cleva suggested.

_No, I don't want to attract attention. _Glenda pointed out.

_I'll rather go look though. I promise we'll keep hidden in the clouds so they won't detect us so easily. _Cleva pleaded.

_Desperate to meet one of your kind, aren't we? _Glenda teased a bit.

_Yes, now can we go? _Cleva snorted and Glenda knew she had let out a puff of smoke.

_Sure, let's go. Remember to keep hidden in the clouds._ Glenda warned before she felt her dragon flew towards the blur of blue and red. As promised, Cleva kept her presence unknown by hiding in the clouds. Glenda hated to be below the dragon so she began climbing up towards her back where she sat there, clenching onto one of Cleva's spines. Once so, she saw the red and blue haze more clearly now. There were indeed dragons. One was younger than the other and the younger one was apparently the red dragon. The blue dragon though was resting her head on the grass while the red one was on look-out. Glenda was worried that they might be spotted.

_Would that red one see us? _Glenda asked in worry.

_Maybe but I'm doing my best to stay out of view. _Cleva reassured.

_You better keep it that way, or else I'm screwed. I forgot to attach the makeshift saddle I did to make my ride more comfortable. __If we engage a battle with them, I don't think I'll be ready. _Glenda let out a warning.

_Stop being so nervous and relax. I would make sure they won't see us. You have my word. _Cleva said in more reassurance. Glenda sighed as she hoped that would be so. Luck wasn't so good though. The red dragon and the blue had two figures ridden on them already and they began flying towards their direction. Glenda cursed about not being safe from view.

_I hope you are ready. They are coming. _Glenda sighed.

_Of course I am. Too bad you will have to hold on tight though. I might not hold you off that long. _Cleva told her a light warning.

_I get it. _Glenda said annoyed as Cleva swooped down, from the cloud they were hiding and they waiting until they met up with the two Riders. When they got close though, Glenda recognized them immediately. She gasped quietly as her eyes widen in shock and surprise. Cleva had probably felt her reaction as she felt it but wondered what she was so surprised about. She didn't expect that it was actually Murtagh and Eragon. Still, she quickly cleared her shock expression as she waited until they drew near. Once they were at talkable distance, Eragon was the first to speak.

"Who are you and why are you spying on us? Are you perhaps one of Galbatornix's secret spies? Speak now or we will examine your mind." Eragon's firm and strong voice echoed in the skies towards her.

"I am not who you think I am. My name is Glenda and me and my dragon had unexpectedly landed here from another world. I'm sorry for having to disturb your peace but we are here not to spy on you but to seek help and assistance." Glenda gave her answer as she bow her head in respect.

"How do we know we trust in you? You could have been lying." It was Murtagh that spoke next, his tone cold.

"Do what you wish and examine my mind. You will soon then see truth." Glenda said with confidence, lifting her head up high to show she showed no fear which was true since she wasn't scared at all. The two Riders looked at each other and after what looked like a brief exchange of silent communication, the two of them turned back towards Glenda and Cleva as Eragon spoke.

"Very well. We shall examine your mind and we should see if you are lying or not." Eragon replied. Nodding, Glenda held onto Cleva's spikes harder as she waited for the feeling of someone in your mind to come. It did. It wasn't long before she felt a presence enter mind and memories of what previous happened played. Glenda didn't resist though. She allowed them to flow back like a wave, knowing what she would say would be the truth. The process took about two minutes before she felt the presence gone. Focusing back to Murtagh and Eragon, she watched for their reaction. A long silence lingered in the air for about another minute before Murtagh spoke, his tone more gentle and calm.

"So, you were the one that cared for the egg, huh." He said.

"What do you mean by that? I saw it in my backyard so I took it to my caring. I don't understand what you mean by what you said now." Glenda tone sounded a bit troubled.

"Me and Eragon will explain once we get back to my place. You will then understand what I mean by it." Murtagh continued and the two dragons, Thorn and Saphira, turned back towards where an open space was there. Cleva had instinctively followed behind them as Glenda tried her best to figure out what Murtagh meant by her caring for the egg. Was it meant to have one of the dragon eggs to be cared by Murtagh? She wasn't so sure but she kept silent the entire time until they landed on the ground. Once they were, Glenda slid off from Cleva and still holding onto Barblitz, she followed quietly after Eragon and Murtagh to the cottage.

Entering inside, the two boys sat down on the stools, gesturing her to sit across from them. Glenda obliged and sat on a stool just across from the other two and waited. Another lingering silence issued and Glenda had began to grew nervous and anxious, wondering what they were plundering for so long. Eventually though, Eragon spoke.

"From what I examined, you are from another world that was thought that we were fantasy characters from books, right?" Eragon inquired.

"Yes and I know the names of your dragons and the both of you from the books I read. Little did I know that I would actually meet the both of you. I'm sorry if I made the both of you suspicious. I know about how Galbatornix had scarred this land way too much and that it had already affected so many." Glenda replied, feeling sympathy for the both of them.

"Don't worry on it. The past is the past but we still keep our precautions on. Still, you were wondering how we come to know that you were caring for the egg, correct?" Eragon pressed on.

"Yeah. I know it fell from the sky but how it came to know of the dragon egg, it is unknown to me. I won't be surprised that you know about my Rider's sword too, right?" Glenda asked, raising a brow in process.

"Correct. To put curiosity aside, I'll tell you about the egg and the Rider's sword." Eragon said as there was a moment's pause before the boy continued,"You see, I had contacted Murtagh one day and informed him that I was sending a dragon egg to his way. I didn't tell him at that time I'll bring along a Rider's sword as well. Murtagh at first had refused to but into his care but later agreed. Once he had received it, he had placed it in his closet and according to Murtagh's side of the story, he took a quick flight with Thorn. In mid-flight though, he had the feeling the egg and the sword to be gone. So, he had asked Thorn to land and find out if his speculations were true. They were. He then immediately contacted me. Tell me, when did you receive that egg?"

Glenda knew he didn't know all of it since she blocked most of her memories aside and only left some parts open that were relevant important. She knew that Eragon was probably aware of that. Nodding, she replied,"I received it after I finished reading the last book of the series but how is that relevant?"

"I don't know but you have received it all the same. The suspicious part is why did it go to your world to have you care for it." Eragon said, worry obviously shown in his tone.

"I haven't got a clue either." Glenda answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, no matter. I'll like to know what your dragon's name is and what you named your Rider's sword." Eragon smiled slightly. Glenda had to smile on that as well.

"Her name is Cleva and my Rider's sword is Barblitz. She is really young but well knowledged and trained by me thanks to the information I had with me all along." Glenda answered, proud to say it.

"I am surprised that you worked on your dragon hard even if you aren't from Alagaesia." Murtagh commented.

"Well, I trained myself as well, doing a few simple spells in the ancient language as well swordsmanship. I still need proper training though." Glenda shrugged.

"Still, from what you say is impressive." Eragon's amused tone was clear."You will have to show me what you learned thus far in order for me to pinpoint where I can begin to train you. Same for your dragon, Cleva."

"Understood." Glenda nodded. She can tell Murtagh was still a bit suspecting her. That was fine since he had a hard time with Galbatornix before the fall of the Empire. She wouldn't be surprised that he'll still be suspecting. Eragon, however was more open since he had examined her mind personally. Sighing, she leaned back and knew her training would start very soon. It would be interesting then.

*End of Chapter 3*

* * *

Alright, another chapter up. Still going to continue though. Hope you all like it thus far! Review and Comment please! See you all in the next chapter! ;)


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Murtagh stood on his ground as he circled around the new girl, Glenda. He held Za'roc tightly as his focused was onto her. He was suspecting her that she was still a spy but she didn't seem to mind to have him suspect her, which was rare and odd for him to see. He rarely get people to not worry about people suspecting them. He watched at Glenda as she thrust her sword forward, ready to strike at him. Murtagh parred it off easily and tried striking a blow at her but was surprised that she jumped back. She then thrust forward again a second later, throwing Murtagh off guard as he was struck multiple times, making him both shocked and surprised at the same time.

Having to fall due to her strikings, he got up and with a slight smile, he said,"I'm surprised you attacked well and skillfully."

"Still, I have a lot to learn." Glenda pointed out.

"True. Shall we start again?" Murtagh asked, almost like an offer.

"It would be best." Glenda replied and they began circling again. This time, Murtagh decided to start off the strike. He launched forward towards Glenda, hoping to strike her at the stomach and side. She though, used her sword and parred off all the blows and counter attacked, for which Murtagh had to parred them off in order to keep up with her. This happened for a few minutes before Murtagh was able to break her guard and strike her down. By then, both of them were heaving and panting from the intense fight. He saw the girl smile as she spoke.

"Looks like you beat me to it." She commented.

"You still did fairly well. Better than when Eragon first started his swordsmanship." Murtagh said,"Besides, you looked like you knew more knowledge of him than anyone else."

"I practiced that's why. I wouldn't be surprised if anyone said that." Glenda shrugged."Besides, I was bored at home so I trained with my uncle. He knew the art of sword-fighting better than I do. At first, I was defeated by him every time we fought but as I progressed, I grew better and better until I was able to defeat him without any problems at all."

"Quite amazing to have someone to help you and give you proper training." Murtagh said, rather proud of her.

"Eh, I been doing it since I was 4." Glenda shrugged.

"Oh? Didn't know that." Murtagh said, blinking. Glenda just chuckled as she watched the waters where they were. Thorn seemed to enjoy his time with Cleva since the red dragon was flying around with the gold dragon rather happily. He allowed private time for the both of them. Silence lingered for a bit before Murtagh spoke.

"I heard you were able to perform magic in the ancient language. Can you show me what you know?"

"Maybe later. Right now, I don't think I have the energy to perform even one spell." Glenda replied, giggling a bit at the end.

"Later then. There is no need to rush on it." Murtagh gave a smile at her. Glenda nodded.

"You started to sound like you are not suspecting me as much anymore." Glenda said.

"You don't sound threatening as well you look like you aren't a spy. I guess I can trust you." Murtagh shrugged.

"That's understandable. I wouldn't be mad if you still suspect me. I know how much of a hard time you have when you were still enslaved under Galbatornix. So, no worries." Glenda said with a smile, an honest one he can tell.

"Thank you." Murtagh spoke quietly, at lost for words. There, they sat until Eragon came out to call them for dinner. Murtagh got up and began walking to the cottage. Glenda had followed quietly behind him. Murtagh didn't say anything since the boy knew she was probably thinking about something that was in her mind at the moment, possibly about her reason for being here. He didn't know but he didn't want to know at the same time. It would be too shocking to have someone to know about this anyway.

As they sat down on the tables set up for them to eat, Eragon served them some bread and cheese as well as some vegetables and fruits along with it. Murtagh ate without another word. He gave a side glance at Glenda and found that she too was eating as well. He had presumed that the girl wasn't surprised that they serve such poor food around here. He wondered why. Maybe he can question about it to her later.

After dinner, Eragon began giving Glenda ancient language lessons, teaching her as much as the ancient language as he possibly can. Murtagh simply just watched in the background, not wanting disturb the lesson or anything. He had found that Glenda learned really fast which was somewhat a good sign and that he was glad to meet a girl like her. He had developed feelings for her during their sword-fighting and it really touched him that she was a fast and efficient learner. He just listened to the conversation.

"So, this is how you say, 'tree' in the language?" Glenda asked Eragon.

"Yes. And this is how you say,'sing' in the ancient language." Eragon taught her as he said it. He heard Glenda said it a few times before nodding and muttering about keeping these in her mind. Again, Glenda never ceased to impress him. Her knowledge about Alagaesia and of the people and history here was impressive but yet at the same time she didn't know a lot about it either. He'll love to see her gain all the knowledge about it and all. He had guessed Thorn or Saphira was teaching Cleva the same thing.

It went on for about a few hours before it was time to rest. Murtagh stretched and nodded his goodnight to the both of them and retreating to his room. Once he was inside, he felt the presence of Thorn in his mind. Finally, some time to talk with him.

_I heard that you are getting along with Glenda fine. Heh, I can even tell you are starting to like her. _Thorn said, hearing a smirk from the dragon.

_So? How did you do with Cleva? _Murtagh asked to change the subject.

_Fine. She's glad that I can teach her some things. _Thorn replied.

_Glad that she was fine with you. Is Saphira teaching her some things now? _Murtagh inquired.

_Yeah. Are you thinking of talking with her? _Thorn asked, curious.

_I was planning to. I didn't get a chance to talk to her since I started parring with Glenda. _Murtagh replied, shifting slightly on his bed.

_Let me see if I can distract her to let her talk to you. _Thorn affirmed. Murtagh just nodded even though he knew Thorn won't see him do that as he waited to feel a presence. It didn't take long before he felt another presence in his mind other than just Thorn.

_Did you call me? You must be Murtagh, am I correct? _Came a high-pitched voice.

_Yes, I did. You must be Cleva, right? _Murtagh replied, giving him his slight curtsy.

_Yes. What did you wish to talk to me about? Thorn told me you wanted to speak. _Cleva said and he can swear he felt a hint of wisedom in beneath the high-pitched tone.

_I just wanted to see how you are different than of Glenda, that's all. I heard that you and her are very close. _Murtagh told his purpose.

_Yes which is why I would do anything to get her safe. I don't want to lose a Rider like how Vrael lost Shruikan. I want to make sure that she would live as long as she pleases._ Cleva gave her firm answer.

_You are right but sometimes you will have to live without a Rider. Still, I won't question your decision towards this. _Murtagh shrugged.

_I guess so. Oh, Saphira, hold on! Sorry, I need to leave. She's calling me. _Cleva apologized.

_Don't worry. Continue with your training and good luck. _Murtagh said since he did hear a faint call from Saphira. He felt Cleva leave and Murtagh was alone again as he laid down on his bed, eventually falling asleep.

*End of Chapter 4*

* * *

Another chapter up! Hope you enjoy it! Please, Review and comment! I'll appreciate of it! Thanks and see you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Did you see that? The new girl's doing pretty well, Kyliz." A male spoke, snickering in a very menacing way.

"I do, you bombhead. Do you want to get punished again, Hidr?" The man named Kyliz snarled at the man named Hidr.

"Sorry, boss but I was just commenting." Hidr mumbled.

"Well, stop with the mumbles. We need to make sure that girl will get to our side. She is valuable." Kyliz smirked evilly as he watched from the orb.

"How are you going to do that, boss?" Hidr asked.

"Simple. Make her bond to us using the ancient language." Kyliz answered, his tone rather happy in a creepy way.

"She'll most likely not listen." Another voice from the other side of the room spoke in a monotone voice.

"How dare you question my ideas!" Kyliz boomed.

"What I say is true. She is a whole lot smarter than what she looks to be." The voice continued, no emotion on his voice.

"Oh, then how do you suggest we should do then, Gynops?" Kyliz glared at the figure who had stood up.

"Trick her into believing that we are the good guys then make us bond to us." Gynops replied, walking towards Kyliz.

"Hm, even better. Nicely done, Gynops. Either way, she'll become ours." Kyliz snickered as he rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"I hope you will plan this well, boss otherwise one slip would cost us the chance." Gynops warned him, ramming his ram on the ground, causing the ground to shake a bit.

"I know, I know. Give me time to think." Kyliz rolled his eyes. Gynops just snorted before heading back to his seat and sat down. Kyliz continued to watch, thinking every possible way to get her to him.

* * *

Cleva beat her mighty wings into the air as she flew around, followed closely by Saphira. It was a month since she had began her training and she had improve greatly, thanks to her great tactics to learn quickly when receiving information. Her Rider, Glenda had also learned a lot as well and passed it down to her, giving her more the knowledge about Alagaesia and of the history behind it. All of it was the best part for being a dragon. Able to fly around at free will and learn about the great aspects of the new world they landed in is the most exciting.

_Slow down, Cleva. Don't get all too excited when flying. Focus! _Saphira chided.

_Sorry, I was thinking about everything how I have my species to be surrounding me now. I feels so comforting. _Cleva replied, slowing her pace to a steady one.

_I know the feeling. When I was fighting Galbatornix, I have that same feeling as well. Now, it's gone. You get used to it once you are around them a whole lot more. _Saphira told her, causing her to feel understanding for the older dragon.

_Thanks. If only I can understand more of the world, I'll be more understanding to this feeling than before. _Cleva sighed.

_Hey, don't worry on it. You have a really long way to go. I'm sure you will know more of it soon. _Saphira assured her. Cleva just touched her muzzle towards Saphira's and let a wave of happiness wash over her mind. Being a dragon, she knew how it felt to be when you can't totally express it out towards others around you in view. It is always mental. Still, it was enough to tell that people to would admire her for who she was.

_Where is Thorn? _Cleva finally asked.

_He's hunting. He told me that he'll come back as soon as he is finished. _Saphira replied.

_Right. You still haven't taught me how to hunt. _Cleva said, suddenly eager to learn it.

_In time, young one. Right now, your battle skills is more important than your hunting skills. _Saphira said, pointing it out.

_Ah, well that would have to wait then. Why is my battle skills important though? _Cleva asked, curious.

_Because in case of a battle, you need to be prepared whenever possible. _Saphira explained.

_Well, mentioning that, do you want me to practice with you? _Cleva wondered, tilting her head to the side. She heard a rumble from the blue dragon's throat as she knew she was probably laughing.

_I thought you wanted to practice it with Thorn. Why the sudden change? _Saphira asked, sounding almost teasing.

_You brought it up so I thought it would be better if I did with you now. It sounded like you want to resume back to our training. _Cleva mumbled a bit, a bit embarrassed.

_Young one, I'm sure you understand being a dragon you need to protect your Rider as much as you can, right? _Saphira asked.

_Yeah, I understand that part. _Cleva answered firmly.

_Well, then..._ Saphira suddenly launched at her, her jaws open and ready to grab her neck. Cleva was surprised but nonetheless dodged the attack and counterattacked by lightly scratching Saphira on the belly. She heard the blue dragon roar as she used her talons to try and scratch lightly on Cleva. She barely dodged it, only to get a scrape from the strike. Roaring in return, she twisted her body so she faced her on head and swinging her tail, lightly hit her on the side. Saphira yelped a bit but was unharmed.

_Shocking. I didn't know you would use your tail as a weapon. _Saphira blinked.

_Glenda told me to use it to fight. She says it is for fighting as well. So, I practiced using my tail to fight as well as my jaws and talons. _Cleva explained.

_You should teach me that once we are done with your training. Thorn needs to learn it as well. _Saphira had an amused tone in her voice.

_Ha, since when did I become the teacher here? _Cleva taunted a bit.

_Just now, little one. _Saphira snickered as they began to playfully attack each other. Cleva wished it would last forever.

*End of Chapter 5*

* * *

Alright another chapter done! It isn't much but it would start to become a bit more action in the next chapter since one of Kyliz's forces would come and attack them. Review and comment is always what I appreciate! See you all in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

The next day, Glenda and Murtagh resumed their swordmanship training, taking turns striking blow at each other. Each blow they took seem to get more and more intense and Glenda was getting easier to catch up to Murtagh, slowly getting more wins than losses. Even Murtagh was surprised of her quick learning. For once, Glenda was glad that her quick learning and thinking caused her to be a step ahead than everyone else. As she was parring with Murtagh, she suddenly sensed someone and she used her sword to do a stalemate with Murtagh.

"Wait, I sense something." Glenda said, her tone suddenly serious. Murtagh broke the stalemate and stopped, letting Za'oc down to his side.

"Where?" Murtagh questioned, the raven haired man scanning his eyes around the clearing but seeing nothing. Glenda couldn't see anything either but she knew someone was around. Her sixth sense told her that.

"I don't know. I just know someone's here." Glenda responded honesty, still holding Barblitz on her hand. She began to walk around the clearing, trying to figure out where that odd presence was just now. A minute later, Eragon ran up to her Brisingr on his hand and Murtagh tailing behind him. She probably guessed that Murtagh had informed Eragon that she had sensed something.

"You sensed something?" Eragon asked, the look on his face serious. Glenda nodded and she suddenly knew where the presence was. She turned her eyes to the forest area, her eyes narrowed with suspicion. She felt a tug in her mind from the back and she used a wall to block it but to be frank, she found it to be futile. Instead, the tug only grew stronger and she found herself frozen in place.

"Glenda?" Murtagh asked carefully, and she probably guessed that he had sensed something wasn't right.

"I-I think someone's trying to take control of my mind..." She managed to say out as she used her wall to create a stronger defence, managing to hold back the force for a bit. She used this opportunity to call out to Cleva through their link.

_Cleva! _She called out. Immediately the golden dragon's presence came into her mind.

_What's the matter? _She responded nonchalantly, almost too relaxed.

_Help me fight off this force in my mind! _She replied, urgency in her tone.

_Thorn or Saphira didn't teach me that! What's going on? _Cleva's tone turned from relaxed to worry.

_I sensed a presence during my practice in swordsmanship with Murtagh and that presence is attempting to control me now! I would need some help on this! _The girl replied, her tone worried. She was near the point of breaking the wall since she couldn't really hold it any longer.

_Alright. I'll try. _Cleva said and she felt Cleva's presence more than ever before. Glenda allowed her to enter and she began to battle against the presence to hold it back more better, and Cleva helped with her. It wasn't long before she felt the presence in her mind gone and Glenda fell down to her knees, panting. She finally was able to break control of it. Murtagh and Eragon was by her side within an instant.

"Glenda? Were you able to fight it off?" Eragon asked, tone really worried now. Glenda nodded.

"I have Cleva help me to fight it off." She replied, a bit breathless from the mental battle in her mind.

"I see. That's pretty clever of you." Eragon said, slightly amused.

"I learned it from the books." Glenda mumbled quietly as she rose to her feet again. Her feet felt unsteady to the recent near possession of her body and mind. She couldn't help it anyway. Whoever that presence was trying to blackmail her to the forest, away from Eragon, Murtagh and the dragons and ultimately bring her to her doom. Whatever the doom was. She glanced back at the forest. By then, the presence was gone and now it's nothing but the stall wind blowing gently down the forest.

"I have a feeling we won't see the last of this." Eragon spoke softly but in a serious tone. Glenda just nodded and let out an exhausted sigh.

"You should probably rest after you had a mind battle." Murtagh suggested. Glenda nodded and began heading back to the collage with Murtagh and Eragon supporting her. Suddenly, she heard a shout and she felt the support being gone. Blinking, she turned to see two hooded figures charging straight at Murtagh and Eragon. Both had armed with their swords and began battling them, but not saying any magic spells due to Nasuada's rule. Glenda wanted to help but she was mentally tired. The ironic thing is that the dragons were not around.

"Lady Glenda, you are coming with us." Came a voice from behind her. She twirled around and saw another hooded figure. She narrowed her eyes, her hand clenching onto Barblitz.

"Not a chance." She snapped. A smile rose from the hooded figure's face.

"You don't stand a chance against me, Lady Glenda. Now come along quietly." The hooded figure spoke, tone gentle and sweet.

"No." She snarled and pointed her sword at the hooded figure."You don't stand the implications to capture me. Ever."

"Hard to play huh? Very well. I shall have to use force." The hooded figure said,"Nodi oka sai." Glenda clenched on Barblitz and was about to strike a blow on him when she suddenly saw darkness. The only thing she could remember was Cleva calling her name.

* * *

"How is the invasion going?" A dark man in the corner of the room asked. Only the mouth of him could be seen from his position.

"It went successfully. It had gone as planned, sir." Came another voice in the middle of the room. One who wore armor and held an iron cub on his hand. A evil grin rose to the dark man's features.

"Excellent. Be sure to keep Lady Glenda in good shape. It would be a bad thing if harm comes to her." He said nonchalantly and the other bowed.

"As you wish." With that, he left the room. The dark man rose from his seat and walked towards the window, staring out at it. He chuckled darkly.

"My lady, soon you will become one of us and under our hand of our Lord Kyliz. We will be unstoppable with a Rider in our hands." The dark man spoke and lifted his head up in the moonlight, revealing a pale, red eyes and black haired face man with a tattoo of the dragon on his right side of his face.

*End of Chapter 6*

* * *

Sorry about not uploading for so long! I was busy so this chapter is finally done! Hope you like it! Anyway, please review and comment about what you think! See you all later! :D


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Eragon panicked when he arrived where Glenda suddenly vanished off to. There were absolutely no traces of her of her existence anywhere. The only conclusion he came to was that the feisty girl was being kidnapped by those hooded guys that he spotted earlier. He grabbed the hint of Brisingr and continued moving about, frantically trying to locate the missing girl.

_Damn it, where could she be? _Eragon wondered in thought. Panicked thoughts rushed through his mind. He soon felt he presence of his dragon enter in.

_Hey Eragon. Did you see Cleva? _Saphira asked.

_No I didn't. Did you notice where Glenda could have went? _Eragon asked back, worried.

_No. Did she suddenly disappear without a trace? _Saphira questioned. He could tell the blue she-dragon was worried sick of the two. Eragon nodded mentally.

_Yeah and I promised Murtagh that I would watch over her! Now he'll surely have my head! _Eragon sighed and continued moving about. Where could she have gone now?

"Eragon? What's the matter?" Came his foster brother's voice. Eragon twirled around to face him.

"I-I lost her. I-I'm sorry, Murtagh. I tried following her and..." Eragon trailed off and looked down. He felt a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Thorn informed me that Cleva disappeared moments after Saphira looked away to speak briefly to Thorn. We'll find her, I"m sure. It's not your fault, Eragon." Murtagh reassured comfortingly towards him. Eragon looked at his brother and sighed.

"I guess your right. Where do you think she might have been gone anyway?" Eragon looked at his brother.

"I don't know." Murtagh admitted."But I have a hunching feeling that she was kidnapped and brought to somewhere and convincing her to work with them." Murtagh's fists were clenched and a bitter tone was brought at the end of his sentence. Eragon frowned.

"We better find her quickly before things turn for the worse." Eragon murmured. Murtagh nodded.

"Yeah and Cleva as well." He agreed. Eragon grabbed the hilt of Brisingr and moved on, deeper into the forest.

* * *

"Mn..." Glenda moaned softly in her position. She was just starting to wake and the position she slept was _not _her favorite one. Her eyes fluttered open and was greeted by the near blinding light near the window. Her eyes narrowed slightly before she got the adjustment through her eyes. She sat up and looked around. She was in a cell, rusted and dirty. She was sleeping on the floor which was hard with brick. Across the room of the cell, was a metal door with a heavy lock on it. The only vision they had was a small bar window for viewers to see. And that Glenda saw a guard walking back and forth.

_I can't escape here immediately but why did they brought me here in the first place? _Glenda thought, wondering who their kidnappers were and if Cleva was somewhere and hiding. Unfortunately, she sensed no presence of her dragon. She sighed. She got up to her feet and moved around the cell until something on her foot made her loose her footing the moment she was heading for the door. She yelped softly in surprise and looked down. She was attached to a chain on the wall which was only allowing her limited space to move around. Glenda groaned. Heading back to the spot where she slept, she sat down and crossed her legs.

At that moment, the door of the cell clicked open and a hooded man walked right in with two guards accompanying him. Her eyes narrowed at the hooded man, clenching onto something but found there was nothing to clench onto. She then realized her sword Barblitz was in the far corner of the room, far from her reach. She inwardly groaned before turning back to the man.

"You are awake, my lady." The hooded man had a thick accent of some unknown language yet it was merrily deep.

"Who are you?" She asked cautiously.

"Kylie at your service." Came the reply and the hooded man bowed.

"Then why have you brought me here in the first place? And where is my dragon?" She continued questioning although the man would probably give her the answers or not. Kylie smiled under his hood.

"That is quite simple. I want you to work with us to take over all of Alagaesia. Of course, if you turn down our offer, there will be consequences." Kylie explained with a smirk and that of an evil one. Glenda glared at the man, a boiling hatred starting to bubble inside of her.

"What makes you think I'll work with you? I know bloody hell how much Alagaesia suffered from the last time Galbatornix and Shruikan threw rage into this damn world. So _no_ I won't work with the likes of you!" She growled, glaring at Kylie. All the hooded man did was bellow in laughter.

"Interesting. You are much harder than I expected to be. Very well. Let's see how much longer you will last before you actually gave in and join my side." Kylie sneered. With another cackle, Kylie turned his heel and left the cell door. There was another click of the sound of the locking and the cell went silent. Glenda sighed exasperatedly and leaned against the wall of the cell. Just how did she got herself into this mess in the first place?

_If anyone can hear me...Please...Get me out of this rusty place... _Glenda thought before she closed her eyes.

*End of Chapter 7*

* * *

Alllllrriiight! Another chapter done finally! I apologize for the slow updates lately so bear with me. I'm still working on progressing through the story and it's taking me time and effort. Anyway, I will see you all on the next chapter! :D


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Murtagh rode on the back of Thorn, his eyes scanned around below, deeply worried for the missing young Dragon Rider. They have been searching for two hours now and there were no signs or traces of Glenda or Cleva around. He couldn't understand why but the fact of her gone caused Murtagh to worry about her even more. Even with the fact that she might possibly turn against them all because the enemy demanded of it.

_Did you spot her anywhere? Or even smell her? _Murtagh asked his dragon.

_Nope. It's a damn that the enemy is so good in hiding. _Thorn retorted softly, smoke puffing out from his nostrils. Murtagh rolled his eyes and continued looking. It wasn't long before he caught a trace of a hooded man walking towards some destination. Murtagh had a feeling this could been one of the ones that captured Glenda and decided to follow. Second later, a familiar golden streak appeared at the sky. Thorn seemed to be relieved. So was Murtagh.

_Murtagh! Thorn! _Cleva called out and soon stopped flapping so quickly towards them, panting slightly. _I'm so glad to find you guys. Did you find Glenda anywhere? _

_No we haven't unfortunately. Me, Thorn, Eragon and Saphira are searching for her. That hooded man there, we suspected that he might be the one of those guys that kidnapped her. _Murtagh explained as Thorn kept up with the man from above.

_Yeah. Don't worry one bit, Cleva. Murtagh and I will surely find her out soon. _Thorn reassured Cleva.

_I hope so. I can't reach out to her. It's like something is blocking our link. _Cleva sighed heavily and smoke puffed out of her nostrils in annoyance. Murtagh sighed.

_It could have been some sort of magic barrier to prevent you or Glenda to communicate. I could guess that the building would be concealed with it. It sorta similar when Galbatornix had me under him. That is, before Eragon stopped his madman plans. _Murtagh explained. Bitter memories slowly began to came back to his memories. His face harden a little just by the thought of it. Thorn felt somewhat similar.

_I understand. _Cleva looked at the hooded man who had apparently stepped out of the region of Alagaesia. Murtagh knew they would have to cross the border in order to save Glenda, seeing as how she was brought out of the particular region. Thorn flew through the border and entered into the land of Caingra. The two dragons continued flying and Thorn had sent a message to Saphira informing where they were and told them to catch up to them as soon as they can.

It wasn't long before they spotted a dark castle in the middle of the forest. Murtagh could sense heavy magic surrounding the building and he could tell that there was a whole shield of magic enveloped around there, concealing any outsiders to enter in. He knew he might have to break the magic by using the ancient language.

_It's so heavily guarded with magic..._Thorn commented. Murtagh nodded.

_It might be best if I have Eragon break the magic barrier so we can go in and save Glenda. _Murtagh said to Thorn. _You'll have to be the one to catch attention on us. _

_Duh, obviously. That is my job after all. _Thorn snorted, more smoke puffing out from his nostrils. Murtagh could tell that Cleva was nervous about the safety of Glenda. Murtagh was as well. There, he waited.

* * *

Glenda sighed softly as she shifted her position on the cold hard floor of the cell. It had only been a few hours but it almost felt like forever towards her. She really wished to get out of this dark place and without her dragon she felt really lonely.

_What's taking them so long? They should have found me out by now... _Glenda thought as she pushed her knees up against her body and rested her head on her knees. She obviously was scared but she was confident to not listen a word to what that Kylie guy says.

"...Damn...who are those two...such powerful magic..." Came a whisper from one of the guards.

"...call...master...getting more...damn..." Came another guard. There was a gasp and Glenda heard the sound of the body collapsing followed by footsteps. Glenda's pose stiffen slightly, a frown on her face. There was a click of the door and the cell door swung open. She was relieved to see when it was Murtagh and Eragon there to save her.

"Murtagh! Eragon!" She exclaimed happily.

"Are you hurt?" Murtagh asked as he used a key he stolen from a guard and unlocked the chain on her leg. She got up and stretched slightly, smiling.

"A little hungry but otherwise fine." Glenda said. She quickly picked up Barblitz in the corner. The two nodded and proceeded to head out, with Eragon on the front in case any came to attack. Once the coast was clear, they quickly moved through the hallways and towards a window where Thorn, Saphira, and much to her relief, Cleva was waiting. But the window was blocked by another hooded figure. She immediately recognized who it was.

"Kylie..." She snarled, clenching her fists.

"Already out to escape? That just breaks my heart, my lady." Kylie said, a hurtful expression on her face. Murtagh glared, a wielded Za'roc on his hand. Eragon had Brisingr on his hand as well.

"Who are you?" Eragon growled. Kylie laughed.

"Kylie. Pleasure to meet you...Eragon Shadeslayer." Kylie snickered devilishly. His eyes turned to Murtagh."And Murtagh...former servant to Galbatornix, half brother to Shadeslayer. Pleasure to meet you as well." Kylie bowed mockingly. Glenda clenched to Barblitz tightly.

"Step out of the way or else." Murtagh threatened with a low growl. Kylie sneered.

"You will have to go through me first. That is, if you can." Kylie responded and a lean black sword appeared on his hand. Both stiffen their stance, ready to fight him off. Glenda stiffen as well, ready as well. She will definitely not get let down by this guy.

*End of Chapter 8*

* * *

Another chapter done! Took some time but eh, I got this chapter done! Will be back for more! See you all in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Eragon held Brisingr tight on his grip, as he shot a death glare at Kylie's direction. How dare this man tried to withhold Glenda to become his servant! Yet, the man stood there quite calmly, the black sword twirling around his hand. A mocking grin aimed at both him and Murtagh.

"Come now, don't you want to fight me? I'm open for battle." Kylie taunted, leaning a little back against the wall. His blood began to boil, his grip tighter on the sword than ever before. Eragon kept on a cool but cold tone. Yet, Murtagh was dying to charge right at Kylie.

"How dare you mock us!" The red Dragon Rider bellowed as he charged head-on at Kylie who seemed to be grinning mischievously. Eragon sighed quietly. Both swords clashed loudly when they met. The Shadeslayer observed from a distance, catching for any of Kylie's abilities in swordsmanship and possibly magic. Murtagh gritted his teeth as he glared at the hooded man.

"Come now. You can do better than that, Murtagh." Kylie crooned gently, almost tempting him to fight harder. The red Dragon Rider growled frustratingly and with a kick, sent Kylie to the wall from a distance.

"Come on, Glenda, Eragon! Let's get out of here!" Murtagh said. Eragon nodded once and followed him to the window. He had Glenda to get out of the window first. He'll be the last stand if that hooded evil man ever tried to charge at them again. As expected, Kylie soon came charging back, in a shockingly fast speed. Eragon twirled around in time to block the sword stab at him.

"You won't escape so easily, Shadeslayer." Kylie grinned mischievously.

"We'll have to see about that, Kylie." Eragon quietly sneered back at Kylie. They were both in a stalemate at the moment until one break. Kylie was the first to break it. Eragon charged forward at Kylie before he allowed him to reach and swung Brisingr at the gut area. Kylie didn't had time to dodge the attack in time and stumbled back, the wound began to bleed. Kylie gritted his teeth.

"Not bad. As I expect from a you, Eragon Shadeslayer." Kylie commented darkly.

"You won't have her ever again. Or we _will_ put no mercy on you and your men." The Shadeslayer warned. Turning around he walked back towards the window and leaped out, landing at Saphira's back, on the saddle. Strapping his legs securely on it, he put sheathed the Dragon Sword back in his sword holder. Murtagh and Glenda were watching from a distance.

"Took you awhile." The red Dragon Rider commented.

"That Kylie guy held me back a little." Eragon said with a shrug.

"Well, at least I'm out from those chains. Plus, I'm hungry!" Glenda grinned with relief. Eragon laughed a little.

"Well, let's get out of here first before we have anything to eat." He suggested.

_Shall we head off then, Eragon? _Saphira asked. The Shadeslayer nodded. With a beat of her wings, she took off back to Alagaesia with Murtagh and Glenda tailing behind them.

* * *

"This is disrespectful, having you allowing them to escape. Why didn't you use your powers?" A man asked sternly, his arms folded on his chest. Kylie bowed a little regretfully.

"I'm sorry, sir but I never expect that Eragon Shadeslayer and Murtagh were great swordsmanship." Kylie consoled, feeling ashamed of his defeat.

"Well, you shouldn't have held back. Next time, I definitely want that Glenda girl. She is too precious to allowed it to fall into the Ruler of Alagaesia's hands." The man spoke sharply. Once again, Kylie bowed his head once more.

"As you wish, sir." He muttered softly. The man turned around and waved his hand.

"You are dismissed. The next time I meet with you, expect you to have that girl under your hand. And you will have to force her to swore an oath in the ancient language to me. Is that understood?" The man's glaze turned sharply at Kylie. Kylie bowed low before straightening once more, a smile plastered on his lips.

"Yes, Master Vars."

*End of Chapter 9*

* * *

Finished another chapter! Thank you for everyone supporting me on this story! I'll do my best to continue to keep up on it! Please continue to review! See you all in the next chapter! ^_^


End file.
